


Interruptions

by happywife416



Series: Collection of Short [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Aging, F/M, Quickies, sex interrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: Sexlaughterhonesty 2017





	Interruptions

"Varric." Rose slammed the door shut behind her with a hip as she continued to stare at the letter. "Did you know- oh."

Her gaze quickly heated as she took in the sight of him, a half sheepish smile as his hand left his cock. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before dragging her gaze back up to his. He gave her a roguish grin. "It's going to be a long morning. And someone wasn't cooperating."

She rolled her eyes. "You're going to be late for work, viscount." She purred his title before laughing as she leaned against the washbasin. She sucked in her bottom lip as he stood, freely admiring him; tracing every vein, her breath shallower with every step towards her. 

"I won't be late for work." She grinned with a slight shake of her head before wrapping her hand around him. He kissed her lightly and then again, deeper as his hand tangled in her hair. "Turn around." He whispered against her neck. 

Fingers trailed along his chest as she complied, balancing her hands against the cool stone as his hands slid down her soft leggings. She arched back against him as his fingers trailed along her, not at all surprised that she was already wet against them. 

"Kids are eating breakfast. We have about five minutes." She stuttered. "Maker, Varric, we don't have quickies."

He chuckled, one hand curling around her shoulder as she began to shudder against his hand. "I think we can manage something." His hips brushed against hers as he settled behind her. "Ready?"

She chuckled, meeting his gaze in the mirror. "Probably not, but-." Her words cut off with a strangled gasp and her eyes rolled back. She ground back into him feeling every pulse, head falling forward as he snaked a hand under her shirt to pinch a taut peak before moving on. "I love you." 

He wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled, smirking as her teeth dug into her lip. "And I love watching you come undone."

Each thrust jarred her against the cool stone, but she still let one hand fall. Her fingers began flicking against her swollen clit and stared back at him in the mirror. A soft moan left her, dusky lips falling open. 

"Mamae! Papae! Nora said we couldn't have jam on our pancakes!" Bee screeched through the door. 

Varric chuckled, head falling against her shoulder as he slid from her. "Was it even five minutes?"

She shook her head and shimmied her leggings back up her legs, both of them sighing dejectedly. "MAMAE!"

"Alright, alright, Annabeth. Calm your horses, I'm coming."

"Not anymore you're not." Varric gave her another grin before kissing her and leaning his forehead against hers. "At least it was a good start to the morning."

"Mmm." She gave him one last lingering kiss and a bright smile. "I made your coffee too."

His hands were gentle along her jaw as he tucked her hair behind her ears. "You are the best wife." He stepped out of her way before their precocious child beat down the door. 

"A champion wife." Her cackle followed her through it as he shook his head and turned on the cold water. 

 

Rose sighed, flopping against his thigh before staring up at him. Her eyes crinkled and sparkled as she spoke. "I thought this was a problem for old men, dear husband."

He rolled his eyes. "If you think it's bad, think how I feel."

She wrinkled her nose and crawled up the bed to nestle against his shoulder. "The kids even went to bed early. This sucks."

"We already tried that." Rose snorted fingers running through his chest hair and tracing its swirls. "It's more silver then gold these days."

"Bah." She leaned up on her elbow to smile down at him. "Only in certain lights, my love. Silver or gold you're still the handsomest bedmate in Thedas."

He scowled. "Only when it cooperates."

Her grin turned wicked. "Maybe it thinks I'm ugly." She snickered when he pinched her. Still chuckling, she settled back against his shoulder. "We've both changed a thousand times, and we'll change a thousand more. As long as we are getting old together, I don't care what stops working."

His eyes warmed and he kissed her forehead before rolling them to trace his tongue and teeth along her neck and jaw. A soft sigh left her as her fingers curled into his hair and the other pressed against his shoulder. His lips met hers and a laugh fell from her lips when they parted. Sea blue eyes filled with mirth stared up at him as her hand snaked between them to wrap around him. "Apparently you just need sweet talking."

He chuckled. "I'm not the only one with a silver tongue."

"But you are my loveable dwarf with a heart of gold." She murmured against his lips. 


End file.
